


Mercy

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>血清改变了Steve。Bucky爱死这样的Steve了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659353) by [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound). 



现在的Steve很美。他的全部，都象一件Bucky从未奢求能够得到的宝物。当然，Bucky早就爱着Steve了，只是现在Steve又变得微妙地不一样。直白地说，他的老二最棒。Bucky愿意花上好久好久去品尝，去欣赏，去珍惜这个部位——亲吻它的顶端，舔过它的柱身，将它整个含进口中，愈深愈好。Steve老是会气吁吁地说些当心，注意一点，这样的话，不过Bucky偏要往里吞，甚至顶着喉咙出现咽反射也不管，他只管去听Steve欲望高涨的、断断续续的喘息，还有偶尔冒出来的粗口。

这并不是他最爱的一点，根本不是。他最爱的，是把Steve惹得稍微有些恼火，用只有Bucky才了解的方式触他的逆鳞，然后Steve就会把他压在身下，一双大手死死按住他。那时Steve还会犹豫不决，不怎么坚定地蹭着Bucky，湿润的前液涂在Bucky的腰上。

“来，”Bucky会这么说，他总是这么说，“快来。”

“你还没有——”

尽管身上那个家伙的欲望已经不耐地叫嚣，每一次拿润滑剂的却都是Bucky。但进入Bucky体内的则都是Steve的手指。厚实，粗壮，显得粗鲁又匆忙。完美。通常Bucky会说服Steve直接插进两根，给予自己恰到好处的灼痛刺激。通常Bucky还会说服Steve，只要用三根手指前戏就够了，他会指出他们以前就那么做过，痛觉带来更大的快感——这条歪理，Steve难以理解。

最爱的一点，或者说，差不多是他最爱的一点，就是Steve第一次插入的时候。足够的润滑剂，足够的经验，Bucky早已熟悉扩张和灼烫的感触，以及随着Steve的深入变为痛楚的体验。Steve实在太大，插在身体里就好像要比平常感觉更大。Steve的脸，也一样迷人——他忍耐不动时的紧绷，眼里温柔的关切。Bucky会摸上他的后颈，挑逗他低下头来接吻，有时候在亲吻的途中Steve就忍不住动了。一开始很慢，很小心，但随着Bucky在下面扭动和收缩，Steve的坚持就消散了，他把Bucky干得又狠又深，美妙，直入骨髓。

感觉太好。把他填得那么满。Steve的性器，和他因为自己而失去自制力的事实。Bucky咬着牙想要再沉醉一点，让自己被浸没，牢牢地抓住Steve，颤栗，接受他的全部。

Steve从不碰他的分身，Steve只专注于握住Bucky的腰，保持快感最强烈的角度，或者抓紧他的胳膊往更深处侵犯。那样就足够Bucky高潮了。Steve的占有，Steve的表情，偶尔摩擦到的火花，这些就足够将他送上顶峰。Bucky还是咬着牙，射精，体液喷洒在Steve腹部；他会望着Steve的眼睛，一直凝视着他，抓住高潮时Steve眼中的某些东西。

也许那才是Bucky最爱的时刻了。Steve在他体内释放。他被盈满，被Steve撑得那么开，而即使是这样的瞬间Steve也属于Bucky，他的一切由Bucky掌握，不论是死是生。


End file.
